marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Dwarf (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Corvus Glaive (brother); Proxima Midnight (sister-in-law) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Alien | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Jerome Opeña | First = New Avengers Vol 3 8 | HistoryText = Invading Earth Black Dwarf was a member of Thanos' Black Order, being the powerhouse of the Mad Titan's army. When Thanos targeted Earth as the next planet he would raze, Black Dwarf arrived in Wakanda. To his surprise, Black Dwarf found great resistance in that country, and was forced to retreat. For his failure, Thanos expelled him from the Black Order. Thanos gave him one more chance to prove himself, by sending him to protect The Peak from being reclaimed by the Avengers. During the battle, Black Dwarf was killed by Ronan the Accuser with a severe blow to the head from his Universal Weapon. The Challenger's Contest When the Challenger confronted the Grandmaster, both assembled teams to fight on their behalf in a contest. The Grandmaster assembled the Lethal Legion, while the Challenger reformed the Black Order, and brought back to life its deceased members, including Black Dwarf. Before the game started, both teams were teleported to Earth to survey it, since it had been chosen as battleground. A brief fight broke out between the competing teams, but was cut short by their masters. In preparation for the start of the contest, the Black Order launched a surprise attack on the Avengers Mansion, making it explode during an assembly of the Avengers. The heroes survived, however, having been teleported to safety at the last second by Voyager. For the first round, the teams were divided in half to compete for the possession of two Pyramoids placed in two different locations on Earth. Black Dwarf was part of the half of the Black Order that fought for the Pyramoid in Rome, Italy. When the Avengers intercepted both confrontations, the members of the Black Order in Rome took advantage of the Lethal Legion being distracted with the Avengers to secure the first Pyramoid. Black Dwarf touched it and scored a point for his team. He was also teleported to the Grandmaster's Cosmic Game Room in such a manner it seemed like he had been disintegrated. He was placed in stasis, encased in some kind of crystal. Following the end of the contest and the Avengers' victory over the Challenger, Black Dwarf was freed from the crystal construct. The Black Order regrouped and escaped to the planet Angargal, where they were approached by the Grandmaster with an offer. | Powers = Superhuman Strength Superhuman Density Superhuman Durability: Black Dwarf's skin is unbreakable. It allowed him to withstand attacks from Ronan, Super-Skrull, and Annihilus at the same time and not even flinch. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = His Head: Dwarf's defensive strength appears to be weakest around his head as this was the spot where Ronan deliver his fatal blow. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Dwarf wields a giant two-bladed ax. He also once wielded a giant mace, but the mace was destroyed by Gladiator. | Notes = * Black Dwarf was designed by Jerome Opeña. }} | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Infinity casualties Category:Formerly Deceased